H50 in Highschool
by kittykat7290
Summary: The five-0 task force in high school. Mostly from Catherine's POV. Age gaps have been lessened so they're all in high school at the same time. McRoll Danny/Gabby Kodam
1. Ch 1: New Town, New School

**Chapter 1:** **New Town, New School**

 ** _Catherine's POV_**

 _'_ _Ugh gross another new school.'_ I thought to my self as I got out of bed. _'Why do we have to move so often? Sometimes I wish dad never joined the navy. Eh, who the hell am I kidding? I love dad's job I'm really proud of him, and I want to follow in his footsteps.'_ I continue to think to myself, as I get ready.

"Catherine! You're going to be late for your 1st day!" My dad calls up the stairs.

"Coming dad!" I shout back while throwing my hair into a quick bun, and bounding down the staircase.

"Ready, sweetheart."

"Yes, sir" I replied standing a little straighter mocking the standard navy 'attention' stance.

"Well then hop to it sailor."

I walked into the huge white and red building. ' _I am about to get so lost_.' Surprisingly I was able to find the office fairly quick, although it did help that it was one of the 1st few doors directly inside the front door.

Cautiously I walked into the office.

"Hi!" The overly peppy receptionist, whose desktop nametag identified as Barb, greeted me, "What can I do for you."

"Uhhh… Hi. My name's Catherine Rollins, I'm new today and I jus…"

"Ahh, yes Catherine we've been expecting you. Let me just print out your schedule and a campus map, oh and I'm sure Principle Jacobs would love to meet you."

"Oookay" I said somewhat skeptical.

Just then a student barged through the door labeled 'Principle' behind Barb. He was tall with short dark brown hair, and he was wearing a red and white football jersey with the number 50.

"Mr. McGarrett, all I asked was that you tell me what happened between you and Mr. Kelly." A short woman with glasses and curly auburn hair said as she emerged from the same door.

"And I already told you. I asked coach if I could be starting quarterback for just one game and then Chin just lost his shit." The boy said sternly while turning back to face the older woman who I assumed was Principle Jacobs.

"Mr. McGarrett watch your language and your tone. Do I have to suspend you again."

"No, ma'am." The boy said hanging his head.

"Ok good, now get to class we'll talk more later."

"Yes, ma'am" He said standing straighter and turning and walking away, but when he noticed me he stopped, looked me over, winked, and then left.

 _'_ _Ugh teenage boys.'_

"Mrs. Jacobs." Barb said "Uhm… this is Catherine Rollins, our new student."

"Yes, Catherine come into my office, let's talk." Principle Jacobs said waving me into her office. "Sorry about that we have two quarterbacks and they don't like to get along, but please have a seat. So what brings you to Oahu?" she said as I took a seat.

"Well my dad, has to travel a lot for work so we move around a lot." I replied.

"What does your dad do?"

"He's an Admiral in the Navy."

"Oohh exciting. What about your Mom?"

"My mom died when I was really little, so it's just me and my dad."

"Oh, I sor…"

"Don't be you didn't know." I say interrupting her quickly.

"Ok so anyway let's take a look at your schedule," the principle said while she pulled a copy of my schedule up on the computer and rotated it so we could both see. "Ok so it looks like you have World History, Math, Chemistry, then its lunch, Athletics, English Lit, and Spanish."

"Sounds good."

"And so you don't get lost rooms in the one-hundreds are on the 1st floor, and rooms in the two-hundreds are on the second. After that the lower the number the closer it is to this side of the building."

"Seems easy enough."

"Yep, now let me walk you to your 1st class."

"You really don't hav…"

"Actually I do or your teacher is going to mark you late and Mr. Valdez is very strict on punctuality."

"Oh ok".


	2. Ch 2: The New Girl

**_Chapter 2_** ** _: The New Girl_**

 ** _Catherine's POV_**

 _'_ _That wasn't so bad.'_ I think to myself as I follow the overwhelmingly large crowd of students towards the cafeteria. After deciding that it wasn't worth it to stand in line I found an empty in the corner of the room and pulled an apple and granola bar out of my bag along with my math homework because I might as well get something done.

"What's up, Newbie" I hear someone say as they take a seat across from me.

I glance up to find the quarterback from earlier staring back at me. "What do want?" I say venomously.

"Ouch. Harsh. I can't just try to be friends with the new girl."

"No." I said looking back down at the worksheet in front of me, and taking a bite of my apple.

"And If I just keep sitting here?"

"Then you keep sitting there."

"Your really not into the whole friend thing are you?"

"I've lived in like 13 places and I'm only 15, so no I'm not really into the whole friend thing"

"Why did you move so much?"

"Your really nosey aren't you?" _'Just leave please'_ I think but refrain from saying anything.

"I resent that statement." he said folding his arms onto the table.

"Any way," I started rolling my eyes, "My dad's in the navy so we move around a lot."

"That's cool. I've been thinking about joining the academy after high school."

"Cool." I say uninterested, as I continue solving the trigonometry problem in front of me.

* * *

"Hey how was your 1st day?" My dad asks over excitedly as I throw my backpack in the car.

"Well I mean, good I guess." I say closing the car door as I sit. "I mean my History and Spanish teachers are both young enough to be my brothers, my English teacher is obsessed with assigning essays, I think my chemistry teacher is clinically insane, umm oh yeah my math teach keeps on insisting she's way older than all of us even though there's no way she's over 29."

"Is that all?" My dad asked jokingly as he rounded a corner.

"No." His eyes widened, "My Spanish teacher, Mr. H, actually used the phrase 'I ship my self with Mona', Mona's my math teacher, oh and there's this quarterback who keeps trying to befriend me, it's quite annoying. Now that's all." I finished, stealing my dad's soda out of the cup holder.

"Quarterback?" He said skeptically "Is he cute?"

"Dad!" I yelled almost choking on the soda in my mouth.

"What?" He shrugged innocently.

* * *

I was sitting at the desk in my room just staring at the rest of my trigonometry homework. I knew what to do I just didn't want to. Suddenly my phone rang, and the buzzing against the wooden desk made making me jump. Glancing at the caller id, I saw it was one of my friends from my last school, Sydney.

"Hey" I said.

"Ok first of all: What the hell!" Sydney replied completely ignoring any pleasantries.

"What?" I said shrugging and feigning innocence even though I knew she couldn't see me.

"You know damn well what. Pssh, leaving me for life on a rock in the middle of the pacific. But that's not even the worst part." She was ranting now, "You didn't tell me when you were leaving, you didn't call you didn't text, you didn't send an email, not even a carrier pidgin."

"Yeah, I know… I… I'm sorry. I just its so much easier to just forget. You know?"

"Yeah, but still, you left me." I could practically see her crossing her arms with a fake pout on her face. "Plus the pet keeps asking about you." The pet is the nickname we came with for the guy that liked me, because he followed me around and did whatever we said so thus he became the pet.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure if you tell him to, he'll find another girl to follow cus I think you scare him, plus I already have a new pet and 1 is to many."

"Another new pet! Already! OOoo is he at least cute?"

"You sound like my dad." _'Well I mean duh he's kinda a quarterback'_ I think to my self instead of answering Sydney.

"Wonderful." I could practically hear her roll her eyes, "No spill. Is the new pet cute?"

"Sure."

"Sure?! Cath that's not an answer."

"Yes it is" I shrugged

"No, it isn't."

"Fine, yeah he's cute. He's the quarterback." I mumble the last part not wanting syd to flip out.

"Wait what was that last part?"

"Nothing, its not important."

"Ok whatever. You should go out with this one."

"Sydney!"

"What? I'm being serious."

"I really need to find someone else to discuss my love life with. Specifically someone with a better track record than you."

"Hey it's not my fault most boys are total ass-holes"

"True…" I started when my dad called up the stairs that dinner was ready. "Oh hey that was my dad I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow though."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

And with that I shut my phone and headed downstairs.


	3. Ch 2a: The New Girl (Steve's POV)

**_Chapter 2a_** ** _: The New Girl_**

* * *

 ** _Steve's POV_**

I enter the cafeteria, and begin making my way towards the table the team normally sits at, but I suddenly remember that Chin's probably still mad at me. I glance around and spot the new girl sitting alone in the corner, _'How does a girl that pretty not have a shit ton of guys surrounding her, oh well better for me.'_ I think _'Okay what the hell, that totally wasn't like me, neither was winking at her earlier, it's just this girl, I don't know, I just can't be myself around her'_.

"What's up, newbie" I say taking a seat across from her _'Why the hell did I just say that'_ I think to myself. _'I swear I am such an idiot'_.

"What do you want?" She replies venomously. _'Ouch. Okay, note self don't piss her off'_.

"Ouch. Harsh. I can't just try to be friends with the new girl." _'Okay honestly that was stupid also. What is wrong with me?'_

"No." _'Okay this plan, not working. This girl obviously has some incredibly strong walls up'_.

"And if I just keep sitting here?" I retort. _'I obviously need to take a class on how to flirt, 'cause this is not going well at all'_

"Then you keep sitting there."

"Your really not into the whole friend thing are you?"

"I've lived in like 13 places and I'm only 15, so no I'm not really into the whole friend thing"

"Why did you move so much?"

"Your really nosey aren't you?"

"I resent that statement." I say crossing my arms and placing them on the table.

"Any way," She started, rolling her eyes at me, "My dad's in the navy so we move around a lot."

"That's cool. I've been thinking about joining the academy after high school." _'Okay seriously not impressive, I am totally failing.'_

"Cool." She says in a highly uninterested tone, returning her focus to her math work.

After school I walked home, completely alone in my thoughts but even with so many other things to worry about there was only one thing, well person, on my mind: the new girl.

 _'_ _I'm such an idiot. I can't even get a girls name. I portray my self as this big tough football player but I can't even talk to a pretty girl.'_ Suddenly my phone buzzed from its place in my pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts.

 **"** **Hey, Steve. I need you to play starting QB for Friday's game. Chin's got to make up a test so his grades stay high enough that he gets to keep playing.**

 **– Coach"**

I had to re-read the text about 4 times before it clicked: coach was finally letting me be starting quarterback. _'Oh man Chin will probably flip his shit again. Oh well.'_

 **"** **Okay. Will do coach. I won't let you down I promise.**

\- **Steve"**

I sent a quick text before letting my mind wander back the new girl.

* * *

A/N:

 _Very short chapter I know sorry. I really wanted to post something and my friends are very unhelpful people, so I just went with the idea to rewrite last chapter in Steve's POV. Also I have no idea why I put so much of Steve's thoughts into this, I guess it just adds a little context of the plot jumbled up in my brain right now (Okay about half of that sentence wasn't grammatically correct, Oh well LOL)._

 _~Anna Elizabeth_


	4. Ch 3: Everybody Loves Football

_**Chapter 3**_ _ **: Everybody Loves Football**_

 _ **Steve's POV**_

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping in my ear. I reach over to turn it off, knocking it off the side table in the process. "Great," I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

Tossing the blanket off of me, I stand up. The wooden floor feels cold against my bare feet. I bend pick the clock off the ground and place it back on its place on the nightstand, before making my way towards the bathroom to prepare for the day.

* * *

I walked into the school building determined to at least get the new girl's name. ' _I mean it can't be that hard. It's not weird to ask her what her name is. I mean she's a fellow student. As the captain of the football team I should make it a priority to know most of the students I go to school with. Okay, seriously, I think I need to have my head checked I'm really not thinking straight, I mean that is one lame-ass excuse. Plus, I need an excuse before getting a girl's name, wow I'm pathetic.'_ I think to myself as I walk through the hall.

As I reach my locker I see Chin and Danny (the running back) approach as well as Danny's girlfriend Gabby.

"Congrats, brah." Chin says patting my back.

"For what?" I ask confused, as I turn the dial on the locker.

"For getting coach to let you be starting quarterback"

"Yeah, man… I… uh…" I stuttered, rubbing the back of my neck with my palm. "Listen you deserve the position, but I get it academics come first."

"Not to me" He laughed. A look of confusion crossed my face for the second time since they had arrived, as Chin elaborated. "They come first to coach, I just need the grades so I can make sure to stay on the team."

"Yeah, that seems like coach." I laughed trying to relieve some of the tension, although I'm pretty sure I was the only one feeling it.

"Hey, chill out brah. We're cool" he said patting my back and walking off down the hall.

As I went back to looking for my Chem book I heard Chin shout a greeting at his cousin Kono as they passed in the hallway.

* * *

 **Catherine's POV**

As I walked down the hallway towards my History class I heard someone shouting down the hall, as I looked around I spotted the football player a little bit down the hall. ' _Shit'_ I thought to myself, as I ducked my head and walked a little bit faster.

* * *

As lunch got closer, my anxiety rose. Although tough on the outside, on the inside I'm not so confident. I mean the football player, he's well a football player. I'm just me, I've never been the "popular girl" not that I've ever lived anywhere long enough to make that many friends. People normally don't notice me, I keep to myself and leave a few months later, a typical 'navy brat'.

Walking towards the cafeteria my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out, a text from sydney:

" **Yo, How's the new pet? ;) Jk Jk. What's up? You know what would be cool: IF YOU ACTUALLY TEXTED ME BACK!"**

' _Typical Sydney'_ I smiling shoved my phone back in my pocket and made a mental note to text her when I got home.

Entering the cafeteria, I worked my way through the maze of tables to the one from yesterday. Again I pulled an an apple and granola bar from my bag along with some homework. The only good thing about having anxiety, is that my advisor from my last school talked me into carrying around at least a granola bar so that if I did have an anxiety attack I had something to try and calm my nerves especially on days when I forgot to eat. Fortunately it's a habit I still follow, so now I can use it to avoid unreasonably long lunch lines.

* * *

I heard him before I saw him. I could feel my lungs constricting and my hands shake slightly. ' _Breath, Catherine, Breath'_ I took a deep breath. ' _Ok, chill maybe he'll stay away today'_ Slowly my body calmed down. Not seconds later, I heard him behind me. He was speaking, but I took in none of it. Again he was sitting across from me, arms crossed across the table. I think I was taking in to much of what Sydney had said last night.

"Hey" He said waving his arm in my face. Quickly I grabbed his wrist, abruptly stopping the motion.

"Stop." The word came out more sternly than I wanted it to. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," he pulled his arm away gently "You were kinda zoned out"

"Yeah, I noticed"

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Do, what?" Wait what? Ok he lost me.

"The whole quick grab thing, I don't know what to call it."

"I'm a navy brat, I took a self defense class. Now will you please leave me alone." Again my hands were shaking, luckily unnoticably. I seriously need to stop listening to Sydney, ever since our phone call last night I've been anxious about this very conversation with the 'oh so popular football player'.

"If you tell me one thing."

"What" I slightly snapped.

"Your name" He looked so smug, with his sly smile and crystal like blue eyes. ' _God, Catherine get a grip, you're just projecting what Sydney said'_ or was I.

"Catherine"

"That wasn't so hard now was it. Anyway I'll leave now. I'm Steve by the way"

"Cool" Disinterest clear in my voice, I find it makes for a good way to fake confidence.

He began to walk away but quickly turned back. "You know what? You should come to the football game on Friday."

"I'll think about it" This time I was the one to get up and walk away. I left the cafeteria, trying to find a place to clear my head before my next class.

' _Was I really just overthinking what Sydney said or do I actually have a crush on the football play-... Steve? No. Thats not it. It can't be. God what is happening to me. At least I got through the conversation without a full on anxiety attack, the signs were there but I kept them under control. Maybe that slight confidence wasn't fake.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: I kinda started projecting myself onto Catherine, but I feel like her confidence should build up to where it is in the show gradually. Also I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I've had a major case of writers block until like an hour ago.**_

 _ **~ Anna/Cather/KittyKat7290**_


	5. Ch 4: Texts and Midnight Coffee

_**Chapter 4**_ _ **: Texts and Midnight Coffee**_

 _ **Catherine's POV**_

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

The shrill sound of my text tone, and the vibration of my phone on the desk pulled me out of my sleep. Groaning I reached over to grab it. Looking at the digital clock next to me I noted that it was 12:00 am. "Who the hell?" I mumbled to myself. After being temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness, I unlocked my phone. 18 text messages, 7 from Sydney and 11 from my classmate/ project partner/ new found friend Mia.

" **Cccccccccccaaaaaaattttthhhhhhheeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinnnnneeeeeeee"**

 **~Sydney**

" **You know, you could not respond. Thats cool too."**

 **~Sydney**

" **Did you like die or something?"**

 **~Sydney**

" **Or you know are we just back to ignoring Sydney?"**

 **~Sydney**

" **Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg"**

 **~Sydney**

" **You frustrate me!"**

 **~Sydney**

" **Can you at least reply so I know you're alive"**

 **~ Sydney**

I sent a quick reply back:

" **Time change! It's currently 12 am!"**

After I replied to Sydney I checked what Mia had sent.

" **Cat!"**

 **~ Mia**

" **Cath!"**

 **~ Mia**

" **Cather!"**

 **~ Mia**

" **Catherine!"**

 **~ Mia**

" **BLAAAAHHH :P"**

 **~Mia**

" **Wait did you see it?!"**

 **~ Mia**

" **Are you like getting coffee and ignoring me again."**

 **~ Mia**

" **Oh wait its like midnight. Yaaaaa... ha... ha... ha."**

 **~ Mia**

" **You're probably with the pet."**

 **~ Mia**

" **Oh wait… That doesn't work either *facepalm* "**

 **~ Mia**

" **Ok… I should go finish my fanfiction"**

 **~ Mia**

Mia is, if you hadn't guessed, a major fangirl. We became friends while working on a math project together and discovered that we like a lot of the same TV shows, like Once Upon A Time which I'm guessing is what she was referring to when she said "Did you see it?". And yes I told Mia about the whole "pet" thing, well technically Sydney did when she called me while Mia was over to rant about the old pet. Let's just say they get along a little too well. Just then my phone buzzed in my hand again.

" **1 New Message: Steve a.k.a Pet"**

' _Speak of the devil'_ I think to myself as I open it.

" **Hey"**

 **~ Steve**

'Hey. Really, just hey. IT'S 12 IN THE MORNING PEOPLE WHAT DO YOU NEED PLEASE BE SPECIFIC OR LEAVE ME ALONE'

Reluctantly I sent a text back.

" **Hey"**

What If he wasn't going to be specific neither was I. Suddenly my phone buzzed again. He replied. Wow that was unnecessarily quick.

" **What's up"**

I swear this boy… ughh.

" **Nothing much just checking my phone after Mia woke me up. You?"**

I feel like sometimes I give him to much information. My phone buzzed again but this time from Sydney.

" **Oh sorry I forgot. I'll leave you alone"**

 **~ Sydney**

" **Wait don't I'm awake now. Anyway I need advice."**

I replied quickly.

" **Umm ok, what about?"**

" **I was talking to the pet yesterday and he said I should go to the football game on Friday, and I said I'd think about it but idk… should I go?"**

" **Sure, do what you want"**

" **And you say I'm the unhelpful one. But this is serious"**

" **Fine, Umm I would go"**

" **You sure"**

" **Yes, would I ever give you bad advice"**

" **Yes"**

" **Point taken but go"**

" **Fine"**

My phone buzzed with a reply from Steve.

" **Oh that kinda sucks. But nothing much just texting you."**

 **~Steve**

Ok what was that?! Was he trying to be cute or just annoying. I decided I would change the subject.

" **Oh, btw I decided to go to the game on Friday."**

' _What did I just do!'_

" **Great :D"**

" **Ya…"**

* * *

 **A/N: Another short chapter. I just started school so updates are going to become even more irregular but I swear I'm trying. Also Just so you know I obviously don't own any of the H50 characters and the characters Mia & Sydney are based off of actual friends of mine (PurplegummiBear3 and Imafangirlnotperfect) **


	6. Ch 5: Football, Victories, & Turtles?

_**Chapter 5**_ _ **: Football Games, Victories, and… Turtles?**_

 _ **Catherine's POV**_

 _ **Friday**_

After being woken up at ungodly hour the night before, I stumble out of bed at 7am quickly assessing the fact that I have less time to get ready then normal. I hop in the shower and get dressed a little too quickly, red skinny jeans and a navy blue Cowboys jersey doesn't really match… oh well. After a quick breakfast of toaster waffles and about 1 third of a banana I headed out for school.

* * *

I was going through my locker before 1st period when Steve came up beside me. ' _Great'_

"Good morning" He was overly cheerful for the morning, especially when class is about to start.

"Morning" I said not turning to look at him.

"You're still coming to the game right?" ' _Shit the game_ ' Welp I need to text my dad.

"Yeah"

"Cool, Hey I got you something"

I turned to look at him for the 1st time, he had that goofy grin on his face and his hair was a mess.

"You got me something. Why?" Although calm and collected on the outside (well sorta) I was slightly freaking out on the inside. And by slightly I mean I was 100% completely flipping out.

"Ya, I did. And just because I can. Here," He said handing me an adorable stuffed turtle wearing a tiny replica of Steve's jersey, "Turtles are my favorite animal." He said awkwardly rubbing a hand to the back of his neck, as I took the turtle.

"It's adorable. Thank you" I said giving him a kinda awkward side hug. As I placed the turtle on the top shelf of my locker the bell rang.

"Hey, so I'll see you later." He said smiling goofily again

"Ya"

* * *

I spent the 1st part of lunch texting sydney about the turtle most of it was her teasing me which I knew would continue later on. The second half was spent talking to Steve about the game and how the team we are playing against are supposedly our biggest rivals.

* * *

The next 2 hours of the school day seemed to go on forever. When the bell finally rang I was excited to get the hell out of there, when I realized that my dad wasn't picking me up till after the game.

I decided to go find an empty spot of grass in the courtyard and skype Sydney

* * *

"Okay you can shut up now," I said pinching the bridge of my nose. Sydney had been cracking up for the past 5 minutes. "It's not even that funny, It's a TURTLE!"

"Wait wait wait, I though of a name! Turtle the pet's pet! Haha turtley turtley turtley poo!" Sydney cackled over the video chat.

I shot her a death glare through the screen. Which worked for a second before Sydney started cracking up again.

I hissed like a cat. Sydney looked taken aback but then hissed back a short time latter. And that is how we spent the rest of the time before the game started.

* * *

It was I close game the entire time. I watched closely as we would be winning one minute, losing the next, and the mascot (a giant nut, I shit you not a giant nut) danced around the sidelines with the cheerleaders.

Finally after going into overtime we won by 2. Everyone was excited, even me and that's saying something.

As I was walking down the bleachers and out toward the parking lot, Steve came up beside me.

"Hey, good game" I said

"Thanks. Did you have fun?"

"Ya actually. But I do have one question."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Why is our mascot a freaking nut?"

He laughed.

"I'm serious it makes no sense."

"It doesn't, I agree with you there. But do you have to question everything?" The last part came out as a chuckle.

"Yes I do." I said folding my arms across my chest and turning my head away from him jokingly.


	7. Ch 6: Laugh Attacks

_**A/N:**_ _The conversation from the last chapter between Sydney and Cath about the stuffed turtle ( where they start hissing at each other) is courtesy of purplegummibear3 (the real life inspiration for Mia and my beta reader when I actually remember). purplegummibear3 also wrote a chunk of this chapter, it'd kinda McDanno based though but funny and it works, this is still a total McRoll story. ~ Cath_

 _ **Chapter 6**_ _ **: Laugh Attacks**_

 _ **Catherine's POV**_

I spent the weekend doing homework, watching TV, swimming and dodging texts from various people (mainly Steve and Sydney). I spent at least an hour Friday night contemplating about the turtle and what it meant, I found myself arguing about it. It went something like this:

' _It's just a turtle calm down. But what if he thinks it's something more. But that's insane it's just a turtle how could he think that. But he did specifically get the turtle for me, and it's wearing his jersey, that's what jocks do righ? give their girlfriends their jerseys and letterman jackets? Wait how would I know I've never dated a jock! UUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! But it's just a stupid stuffed turtle. But it's a gift and kinda personalized and kinda cute, plus he was all awkward about it. UUGGGHHH! I give up!'_

Eventually I just fell asleep.

* * *

Friday came around pretty quickly. I was sitting in math class when I realized I hadn't seen Steve all week. I was slightly worried ' _was he sick, was he hurt, did I say something, was I being to distant when he wanted more, was I misreading him and being to clingy when he really didn't like me…'_ as per usual my thoughts came back around to blaming myself.

But I was seriously starting to worry, he didn't even text me when he normally texts me obsessively until I have no choice but to answer.

* * *

I sat at my normal table in the cafeteria, but now Mia was with me like she had started doing once we became friends. I glanced up to see Steve strutting towards us with that goofy grin on his face.

I hadn't seen him all week and he just strolled into the room like nothing was wrong. This is not okay. 'what am I saying? it's not like we're dating'. I quickly looked away before he noticed that I saw him and turned to Mia.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically

"What?...OH!"

"Mia! Shhhh!"

"Sorry. Where's he been?"

"I don't know."

"Shouldn't you, he's like always around you." Mia teased.

"Oh shut up." I threw a jelly bean at her

"HEY! don't waste good candy." She laughed

"Oh you and your candy" I began to laugh with her

"Ladies," Steve said as he sat across the table, "What's so funny?"

But Mia and I couldn't answer because we were laughing so hard.

"I…" I tried to begin but started laughing again, all while Steve just stared at us like we were insane. When there was a break in the laughter, Mia surveyed Steve and turned to me.

"Hey look I found _your_ candy," she said under her breath, causing me to turn a lovely shade of red. I turned to Mia angrily and snatched her phone from her hands, promptly turning it off and smiling smugly at Mia's horrified expression.

"My fanfiction!" she squeaked. Mia turned to Steve again and stared at him. Steve shifted, a tad bit uncomfortable.

"I'm going to call you jelly bean." she said with no explanation whatsoever. Grabbing her phone back she turned to her fanfiction, leaving me to deal with... jelly bean. I rolled my eyes.

"Where've you been?" I asked. Steve shrugged.

"Danny was out with a busted knee. I just kept him company."

"Oh? Where, I thought school was a legal requirement," I said, crossing my arms. Steve smiled sheepishly.

"Aw come on, he was lonely. We just hung out at the beach and stuff," Steve said. I smirked.

"Oooohh! Got it," I mocked. Steve's smile dropped.

"Got what?"

"You guys hung out.. at the beach.. alone... I get it, I get it," I said mischievously. Steve's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He squeaked.. ehm, exclaimed in a manly fashion. "We, we aren't like that dude! Just friends here!" he backpedaled hastily. ' _Did he really just call me 'dude'?'_

"No, it's cool," I continued to tease him since I was bored and Mia was ignoring me for fanfiction. "You guys are friends, I get it." Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Yeah, I'm not letting it go that easily.

"But," I began, Steve stiffened. "If you _were_ , which you aren't, I would call you guys... McDanno. Hey that's funny! McDanno." I'm pretty sure Steve's brain just exploded because he was just staring at me with a horrified expression. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, I was joking," I said, finally giving the poor guy a break. Steve glared.

"Not funny," He mumbled.

"It totally was… jelly bean," I said before laughing again, while Steve just groaned.

"I blame you" Steve said pointing a finger at Mia who ignored him to read Swan Queen fanfiction.

"OH MY GOD!" Mia screamed, causing a few heads to turn in our direction. "JUST FUCKING KISS HER! Dammit, do they not see it? _Everybody see's it!"_ Mia finished this rant by shaking me back and forth.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" I cried trying to pry her off of me. Steve shot me a questioning look.

"Ya," I said. " _This_ is what I have to deal with… on a normal basis." Steve cringed.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Watch it jelly bean," Mia said, still not looking up from her phone. I rolled my eyes, then narrowed them at a nervous looking Steve.

"What?" I asked. "Scared she's gonna rip your heart out? I mean you should be, but you look like you're about to pass out."

"I was just…" Steve began, trailing off. I stared at him.

"Well I - um… doyouwannaseeamoviesometimeorlikeeatsomething.. maybe?" I stared at him. ' _Did he… Oh. My. God. That's it. Sydney's flying out here. TONIGHT.'_


	8. Ch 7: Good Friends Tackle You

_**A/N:**_ _Anybody catch my reference to The Gabbie Show from youtube? Ya? No? Alright. The video is called "Road trip from hell" and her channel is like it is before thegabbieshow._

 _ **Chapter 7**_ _ **: Good Friends Tackle You**_

 _ **Catherine's POV**_

Have you ever been so shocked that you didn't know what to say next? Well that was how I felt when Steve asked me out. I could barely stutter a "sure". I was in complete and utter shock. There's really not a better word to describe how I felt just SHOCK.

* * *

Sydney agreed to fly out here Friday night and she arrived early Saturday morning.

Now, 3 hours after her arrival, she sat across from me on my bed, one leg dangling off the edge and the other folded toward herself. I sat back up against the headboard with my knees pulled toward my chest.

Suddenly my phone went off, sending a shrill noise through the air along with a buzzing one. Picking it up off the desk I saw a text from Mia.

" **Wait what happened at lunch yesterday with jelly bean?"**

 **~ Mia**

I replied quickly.

" **You were there"**

Automatic response.

" **But I was reading fanfiction :-("**

" **Yes, you tried to shake the life out of me because Emma and Regina hadn't kissed"**

" **Welllllllllll they HADN'T AND THAT'S A PROBLEM!"**

" ***rolls eyes* Whatever you say. But he asked me out. Oh and Sydney's here."**

" **Wha..What!"**

" **Ooohhh Yay Sydney!"**

" **Wait you tried to distract me"**

" **I have no idea what you're talking about"**

"Who ya texting" Sydney suddenly piped up.

"Mia"

"OOooh you should tell her to come over."

"Ok"

" **Sydney says you should come over"**

" **Okay!"**

" **Wait is your dad home"**

" **no, he's never here"**

" **Okay I'll just tell my mom he'll be there a little later"**

" **Works for me"**

" **Be there in 10"**

" **K"**

"She'll be here soon"

"Yay"

* * *

When Mia came over we hung out on the living room floor playing Life and Cards Against Humanity. Mia won Life by a good 2 million dollars and Cards Against Humanity ended when Mia threw the white cards back at us for being too dirty. In her defense though the cards were pretty bad, they were "a snapping turtle biting the tip of your penis" and "wet dreams". I don't even remember what the black card was.

Steve went un-talked about for the better part of the day until Mia decided to bring it up.

"So what did you say to jelly bean, when he asked you out" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"Wai….wai... wait! Who's jelly bean." Sydney half shouted.

"The pet" Mia and I said in unison both trying to contain our laughter.

It was then that Sydney decided to tackle me and demand a. the story and b. my answer. However I couldn't answer because I was laughing to hard.

I eventually told her that I said "sure" to which she responded by demanding to meet him because best friends need to thoroughly vet a potential boyfriend. I told her it wasn't that big of a deal, she responded by shouting "BULLSHIT" at the top of her lungs.

It was at this moment that my dad decided to come home, which apparently no one noticed.

"Wai... wai… wait. How did 'date' become 'boyfriend' anyway?"

"Because you said 'sure' sure could mean anything! Do you know how many meaning 'sure' has?! I don't know, what if you just like agreed to marry him or something!"

At this point Mia was in a ball cracking up, tears had begun to flow.

Suddenly my dad cleared his throat from the doorway. My mind went to one thought ' _OH SHIT… SHIT… SHIT'_. My dad hates the idea of me dating always has.

"Did I hear the word 'boyfriend'?" He said.

"Uhhh….ya" I stuttered "We were just talking about how our OTP isn't a couple and how he needs to ask her to be his girlfriend, like ASAP. Or even the other way around she needs to ask him to be her boyfriend and go all FTIAG on stereotypes. Because seriously this show is AOH and it's really annoying because FNTF and we're sort of RRRRD." My dad gets confused when I use the language of fangirls.

"OOkkaay then. I'm just gonna go take a nap nowww…" My dad said turning for the stairs.

"GUUYYSS" I whisper shouted at my two friends.

"Nice save Cath" Mia taunted, and began to laugh again.

"Hey what else was supposed to do?! I panicked"

"Well you could've just told him" Sydney said

"NO! Baaaad idea, terrible idea."

"Okay, that's not an opinion good to know." I stuck my tongue out at her

"What does that even mean?!" Mia asked once she composed herself again.

"You know, Our One True Pairing isn't together and they need to be as soon as possible, and she could totally go 'Fuck this I'm a girl' and ask him out. But the show is 'Always On Hiatus' which sucks because 'Fangirls need their Fandoms', so we're 'Really, Really, Really, Really, Dying'."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who leaves a review, I do read all of them. I'm a big fan of the "Mcroll in the REAL world" stories by ilna, sammy, and mari so to see people who review their work review mine is AMAZING. Love you guys ~ Cath_


End file.
